


Onsen Footwork

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cramp - Freeform, Foot Massage, M/M, Onsen, Victor showing off, major misunderstanding, nude, unimpressed Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After training relentlessly to get his routines memorized, Yuuri decides he deserves a night off. His feet are killing him and they need rest. So he decides to soak in the onsen. Off course Victor comes in like every day, and like every day he is naked. The thing is Yuuri has seen it and his feet hurt too much, to even be bothered or flushed anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my 365FF challenge 
> 
> We were talking about feet in a forum I frequent and this story just bubbled up.

Yuuri sinks in the water all the way to his nose before getting up and sitting at one of the hidden stones at the side of the outdoor bath. He feels the heat of the water get into his bones. A deep sigh comes over his slightly parted lips. Man does he need this right now.  
He is no stranger to hard training, especially when you are trying to get a new routine memorized, but the past week was grueling. After finally picking the song for his Free Skate, Victor has taken it unto himself to make Yuuri practice the new routine relentlessly. He has to breath it, and feel it, and Live it, his dear coach says. Poorly this also means that they are on the ice from Noon to well after midnight. Only breaking for dinner. Well not tonight. Before they went back to the onsen for dinner today Yuuri told Victor his feet needed the night of or they would get hurt.  
He looks towards his feet, the water obscures the most but he knows they are full of bruises and callouses. Exactly how you expect the feet of an athlete to look like. He goes over the content of his medicine bag in his head. He's fairly certain he still has some lotion for his feet, so he'll be wrapping them up nicely before going to bed uncharacteristically early tonight. He closes his eyes to enjoy the water just a tad bit longer. Warm water in early summer is simply heaven. He hears the door to the bath open, guess there is somebody else that wishes to use the bath. He leisurely opens one eye when a familiar voice calls to him. 

"Yuuri. Why did you not tell me you were going to take a bath. If Mari had not told me were you were, when I went to your room, I would have thought you had sneaked of to Minako again. So are you relaxing well." Victor places his towel over the stones and starts to do some stretches. Flexing and tensing his muscles as he goes. 

Yuuri opens his eyes and looks at the man for a moment. How much can change in just 2 months. When Victor first got here and would do things like that he would get flustered. Then after Yurio showed up and they started practicing their routines, he was usually so tired he stopped getting upset. Now he can just look at the man's body and be content with the sight. Victor keeps his body perfectly toned. Not surprising as the man apparently needs very little sleep, unlike Yuuri who always sleeps 10 hours after training. Yuuko even claims that Victor comes down to the ring some times as early as 9am and skates some circles and does some jumps. The man is keeping himself in shape.

"The relaxing is going fine. There is no way my feet would be able to take a barrage of Minako right now. So honestly that would not have been an option even if I had wanted to. Nah, I'm going to wrap them up with some cooling cream tonight and call it a day."

Victor looks at him a bit tentatively before pulling his arms over his head to stretch his chest and abdomen. Yuuri just looks a moment and closes his eyes. He is too tired and his feet hurt. He subconsciously clenches his toes for a moment and let's out a painful yelp. His right foot completely cramps up. The pain causes him to gasp for air. Moving so suddenly makes him slip from his position and he suddenly finds himself head on under water for second. Two strong arms pull him out and he finds himself lying on the towel on the ground and somebody - Victor hanging over him. His foot hurting so much he can't follow what the man is saying, till he realizes Victor is going of in Russian to him.

"Don't... speak... Russian, my... foot... is... cramping. It hurts." Yuuri tries to keep his voice calm as the pain is really getting to him.

It's not his first cramp, it's just one that has taken both his foot and his lower leg by surprise. Yuuri just knows the foot looks like a contortion artist on steroids right now just by the look Victor gives when he looks down at it. Yuuri can't even be embarrassed that he is lying completely exposed as his towel is still floating in the onsen. Victor disappears from his sight. For a second Yuuri wonders what he is doing but then a second wave of pain hits him. He let's out a wounded cry. Is he trying to strangle the damn foot or what. The pain subsides and he knows Victor stopped doing what ever it is he was doing. Yuuri just drops his head back down on the towel. He is seeing small flashes of White and Black dots for his eyes. He's gutted, and all from a cramp.  
It isn't till a shadow falls over him that he realizes victor had left him and was now back. Yuuri tries to focus on him for a moment but is distracted when Victor lifts up his upper body and starts putting him in an onsen robe. The accompanying pants is a bit harder as Victor needs to lift up his foot to get it in there. Then Victor startles him by lifting him up, cradling him in his arms and placing Yuuri's head to rest on Victor's robe clad shoulder.

"I'm taking you to my room. I have good lotion for your foot. I'll apply it there. Afterwards you sleep." All Yuuri can think is that he really must have startled Victor as his accent has never been this thick before. 

On their way to Victor's room they bump into Mari. Who although with her hands full steps right in Victor's path when he tries to get past her.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the sight, but where are you going with my brother. And were are his own clothes and glasses?" She gives Victor a stern, older sister look. Victor blinks a few times and seems to get back to his senses. 

"Yuuri got a bad cramp, I'm taking him to my room where I have the stuff to take care of it. It happened in the bath and these were the first things I could find to put him in. If you could get his stuff from the bath and take them to my room I would be very happy." Yuuri isn't very sure, seeing as he neither has his glasses on, or his full wit to him, but it almost looks as if Victor is blushing. Mari seems content with Victor's answer and let's him move on.

Victor rushes further to his room. Pushes the door open with his foot, shoos Makkachin off of the bed and places Yuuri softly on it. The look of the semi conscious man on his bed makes him blush even harder then when he realized he was carrying him bridal style. He looks at the foot that is still ever so cramped up and moves towards his suitcase and his toiletry. Cramps can be a pain and the sooner it is rubbed out of the foot, the better. He finds his massage oil and sits himself next to the leg. 

"This is going to hurt before it will get better. just let me know if it get's worse okay." Victor hopes Yuuri can hear him. When he sees a small nod he realizes the man is more conscious then he gave him credit for. 

After that Victor sets to work in getting the pain and the tension out of the foot. At first every touch of his hands makes Yuuri whimper and cry in moans of pain. So much so, that his other foot starts shaking without control. He clasps his hands in the bedding and tears start to run down his cheeks. He can't help but plead with the man torturing him in his attempt to make it better. 

"Victor... Victor... Please.. ah... please...." A sudden jolt makes him arch his back right of the mattress. "Aaaah... Victor... That's it... yes..."

Finally the pain and the tension seem to be subsiding. And it isn't long after that, that there is no grain of cramp left. Yet it doesn't seem like Victor is about to stop massaging. If anything his strokes and kneading has become a more slow and pleasant thing. Yuuri, completely worn out from the pain, slowly opens his eyes and looks at the vague form of Victor. He smiles when he sees that the man is red in the face from the effort of getting rid of his cramp. He lifts his hand up and softly caresses the man's cheek. 

"Victor, ありがとう*." After that Yuuri passes out from all the energy spend. Not realizing what an emotional mess he made the man whose hands are on his foot. 

Victor slowly let's go of the foot and after checking that Yuuri is indeed completely out to the world, he starts to clean up. He uses some tissues to clean the lotion from his hands and from Yuuri's foot. Remembering what Yuuri had said about his plans for his feet, Victor decides to go to his room to pick up the things for it. He opens his bedroom door to find Mari, cheeks flushed, quickly stepping back away from it. She pushes Yuuri's clothes into his arms before bolting.

**Author's Note:**

> ありがとう ~ Thanks


End file.
